


Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were a lot of things you expected when you started a relationship with the fallen angel, Lucifer…but there was something that you hadn’t expected.





	Innocence

There were a lot of things you expected when you started a relationship with the fallen angel, Lucifer…

 

You expected him to be hated by the Winchesters.  Hated was an understatement, more like despised.  They despised it when he would stop by to see you.  They even tried to prank him a few times, but they always backfired.  Seeing the boys surrounded by holy fire was pretty hilarious.  But you could deal with the Winchester’s disapproval. 

 

You expected him to be protective.  Whenever you got hurt on a hunt, he would come flying to your side.  He even tried to keep you behind on certain hunts that he deemed too dangerous.  It was times like that you were glad the Winchesters hated him, they took your side and got you out of the motel.  But his worry for you only showed how much he cared.

 

You expected him to have a temper.  He was the devil, of course he would have a temper.  Sometimes he was nuclear.  Sometimes even the smallest things would set him off.  But he was all vocal, all bark and no bite, and you loved seeing him get worked up.

 

You expected him to have a sweet side.  He would curl up with you at night, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you against his body.  On nights like this he would grab the spare blankets from your closet, knowing he would cool you down, and whisper sweet nothings into your ear as you fell asleep against his chest.  But…

 

What you hadn’t expected was his innocence.  You had been together for a few months when you found this out about him.  As much as he flirted and made innuendos, you expected he would be comfortable with the next step.  You were alone in your motel room when he popped in.  You were relaxing and enjoying a night off from the boys.  They went out for drinks, but you decided to stay in.  You had on your black lace panties and a black tight fitting AC DC shirt, not a care in the world.

 

You had your headphones in, dancing to one of your favorites, ‘You shook me all night long’.  You didn’t hear him pop in as you played the intro guitar solo and then sang along.

 

_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean.  She was the best damn woman that I had ever seen!_

Your hips were rocking and you moved your arms above your head as you continued to sing.

 

_She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies, knockin’ me out with those American thighs._

At the word thighs, you brought your right hand down and slapped your hip as you rotated your hips.  It was then that you turned and let out a small scream as you realized Lucifer was staring at you.

 

“Damn it, Luce!”  You ripped your headphones out and put your hand over your heart, trying to keep it from beating out of your chest.  “Don’t do that!  You will give me a heart attack!”  You gave him a small smile just to make sure he knew you weren’t too upset with him.  When you went to walk up to him, he stepped back in a panic.

 

“Lucifer?”  You reached a hand out to him, but he just backed away again, hitting the wall.  His eyes were quick, going all over the room and your body.  His eyes rested on your eyes and you saw the confusion and his blush.  “Luce, baby, what’s wrong?” 

 

“I…I don’t know…”  He looked down at himself and then back up to you.  “I have never…”  His words trailed off and he took a deep breath. 

 

You could see the arousal in his eyes at what you were wearing.  His body reacted just as any man’s would, but he was no man, he was an angel.  Apparently a virgin angel.  It was obvious he wasn’t sure how to handle himself. 

 

“It’ll be okay, Luce.”  You moved slowly and deliberately, not wanting to spook him.  “Tell me what you are feeling, Morning Star.”  You ran your hand up and down his arm as he stared at you.  He seemed to be at a loss of words and you gave him a smirk.  “Would it help if I put on pants?” 

 

His arms gripped your hips and pulled you close, giving off a deep growl.  “Don’t you dare.” 

 

His eyes were half closed, but their blue color bored into your soul.  “Why don’t we take it slow?”  You pushed up on your toes and gave him a soft kiss.  You couldn’t help but think at how cute, yet very sexy, his innocence was. 


End file.
